


The many things I like about you

by AgentVive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Better put that in there, Don't take on Sans in a pun competition if you don't want shame on your family, Echo Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Only a few puns, Sans being mainly a jokester, Then he MIGHT let you off, Two scientists on a date, Unless you're someone he likes, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, W.D. Gaster being serious, Waterfall (Undertale), lots of compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVive/pseuds/AgentVive
Summary: Gaster and Sans go on a fluffy date together in waterfall because why not- these two need some happiness in their lives.My attempt at helping to make the Sans/Gaster tag somewhat fluffy again!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rag__tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/gifts).



> I said before that when I looked past my short-attention span I'd write a fluffy Sanster fic to help you in your cause, and I at least somewhat delivered!  
> (I say somewhat because I have just discovered how terrible I am at writing any sort of fluffy romance, and it took forever to get this fic to a state which I thought was alright haha)
> 
> It's pretty cheesy though...I hope none of you readers are lactose-intolerant...
> 
> In any case, I do hope you enjoy :D

Sans wandered through waterfall, eyelights roving over the multitudes of echo flowers dotting the path- an ever whispering army of plants, carelessly speaking the secrets of those who wished to say something to them.

It was an enchanting place. The darkness of the area clashed with the rather strange but breathtaking luminescence of the water flowing merrily on it’s predetermined path down the river, and the echo flowers all had a slight blue glow of their own in addition to their constant whispering. In some places, small fireflies would rove the area, bringing in their own pretty yellow glimmer and giving the place a special kind of character, especially since waterfall was often compared to the surface at night.

On the occasion Sans did walk the path, he would let the whispers of the echo flowers wash over him like a wave, allowing him to hear only slight glimpses of the tales and wishes there to offer. He wasn’t one to intrude on other’s privacy, but it felt uplifting to hear about the hopes and aspirations of his fellow citizens.  


It sure helped in darker times.  


However, this time he wasn’t there to listen idly to the flowers, or watch the fireflies do their dance across the path, no cares in their little minds.  


Today, he was looking for someone. A certain monster.

A monster who was every bit as intelligent as he was powerful.

A kind monster who treated all he met with as much respect as they gave him.

A monster who, a few months ago, had laughed heartily at one of Sans’ flippant puns. Then, every time Sans made one, despite the fact that most weren’t even funny at all.

A monster who, a few weeks ago, had allowed Sans to nap on the job slightly longer than he used to before shaking him awake.

A monster who, only a few days beforehand, had admitted that he was, in fact, in love with Sans, and asked (rather bashfully for such a highly-regarded figure) if he’d like to go on a date somewhere in waterfall sometime.

It was something that had sent Sans figuratively straight to the surface and up towards the actual sky in happiness. 

For he had loved Gaster back with every inch of his very soul, and he had never imagined- in this timeline or any other- that Gaster could have ever felt the same way.

And, coming back to the present time, he found himself walking down the pathway through waterfall, looking in earnest for his date’s location.  


But, no matter where he looked, or how many times he trod the now well-worn waterfall path where Gaster had told him he’d be, he could not seem to find him. Echo flowers were for as far as the eye could see, and he could see no other person concealed within the dense lot of plants. Sighing, he doubled back along the crystallised path, looking around the area and checking every single nook and cranny for even a glimpse of Gaster’s white skull or an indication of where he was supposed to be.  


After a short while longer, Sans gave a shrug of disappointment. Gaster didn't seem to be around, there didn’t seem to be anything telling him where Gaster was, and the echo flowers sure weren’t giving anything away about such.

Sighing, he turned and began to walk away...

_ Sans...Sans… _   


And, all of a sudden, a clue revealed itself.  


Metaphorical ears pricking up at the extremely familiar sound of the exact guy he was looking for, he moved quickly back toward the source of the noise. Locating it quickly, he realised it was captured within a lone echo flower standing in a secluded area of the path. Leaning down slightly and tapping it inquisitively, the message replayed.  


_ Sans...Sans...Follow the echo flowers saying your name...Sans….Sans…. _   


With renewed vigor, Sans looked around for the next flower along the now recognisable trail set for him. 

_ Sans...Sans… _   


He hurried to the right, heading into a dense field of echo flowers, some of which who had nothing at all to replay on them. Finding the source of his name once more, he looked for the next on his quest, his eternal smile taking up an almost stupid look.  


For the next five minutes, he followed the echo flowers in earnest, each bringing him closer to his destination.

Then, all of a sudden, he burst out through some reeds onto the bank of a large lake area, with small lights from above reflected on its surface. Slowing down slightly to give the wonderful sight the attention it deserved, he finally stopped just in front of another echo flower saying his name. Tapping it quickly, he heard it’s message excitedly.

_ Sans...Sans...Turn around… _   


A quizzical look on his face, Sans slowly turned.  


And, sure enough, there a tall, smiling skeleton sat, waiting for him.  


“Took you long enough.” Gaster’s face shone with amusement, looking up at the small, dumbfounded skeleton in front of him. He was situated on a medium-sized checkered blanket, a wicker picnic basket sitting against his crossed legs. He was wearing his ordinary grey turtleneck and black slacks, but this time he had a long black overcoat on over the top instead of his usual lab coat. “I was certain the food was going to go cold before you arrived.”  


Sans lowered himself down onto the rug directly beside him, and sheepishly looked Gaster in the eye sockets. “gee, i’m sorry, gaster. it took me a little while to find your clues in among the rest of the underground’s wishes.”  


Gaster smiled, a joking grin gracing his features. “Don’t worry, Sans. If anything, it made for really good comedy material. Especially when you found out my first clue.”  


Sans’ jaw dropped, but quickly gathering himself he rolled his eyelights and pointed an accusing phalange at his date. “that’s just  _ gaster- _ ly, buddy. a skeleton needs his privacy, you know, particularly when he’s running around like a madman trying to solve puzzles.”   


“If anything, that running WAS  _ sans- _ sational, though!”   


Sans gave Gaster a playful push. “it can’t be THAT  _ humerus.  _ i just haven’t run in a while, and that’s no fib _ ula _ !”   


Gaster pushed Sans lightly back, laughing as he did. “You and your skeletal puns, I swear to the surface and beyond.”  


Sans gave him a gargantuan grin. “there’s a  _ femur  _ where that came from, i’m gonna  _ patella  _ you now!”   


Gaster gave a laugh. “How am I not surprised? Honestly, I would try to contest you, but I ran out of jokes after the first few you told. I am not the best at wordplay.”  


Elbowing him, Sans gave him a smug expression. “people have tried, gaster, and they all have failed, putting shame upon their families and bad jokers of the underground.” Booping Gaster on the nose, he added “however, if you really wanted to, i could allow you to become an exception and not tell a soul about this battle…”  


“Nope, I don't think I want to try.” Gaster shook his head.  


“no shame in the world of comedians…a chance to beat me... i mean, it seems like a really good deal…” Sans egged on, chuckling a little.  


“No, Sans, I'm still not going to bother.” Gaster looked at Sans and tried to put on a strict face, but he could not help a small smile shining through.  


“you know you want to…”  


“No! How about some food instead?” Gaster chuckled on the verge of laughter whilst swinging the picnic basket around in front of them.  


“ooh…” sans dug inside and brought out a hot dog with a bottle of ketchup. Examining the hotdog, he whistled softly. “wow, looking good, gaster! but this conversation isn't over, you hear me?”  


“Sure it isn't.” Gaster agreed, a small yet noticeable sarcastic tone present in his voice.  


Taking out a bag of chisps, they ate together looking out toward the lake. Sans began to tell various puns once more, trying to get Gaster to spit out some of his chisps in laughter whilst Gaster attempted to make him stop by continuously poking him in the shoulder while in the meantime keeping his second skeletal hand over his mouth and keeping what food he had safely in there.  


At one point, Sans even downed the entire bottle of ketchup in one sitting, and though Gaster was somewhat disgusted by the situation, he could not tear his eyesockets away from the weird sight. Once Sans had finished, he gave Gaster a manic grin, to which the latter could not help but laugh at.  


Eventually, after they had finished almost everything, Sans stopped his strange antics and closed the basket, looking over to his date (who was now absolutely guffawing) with the same smug grin he had sported before on his face.  


“well, not quite. you are one composed monster,  dr w.d. gaster, and that is a thumbs-up in my book. though, maybe one day you’ll spittake and i’ll be there to get it all on camera, mark my words. preferably in pen.”  


Overcome with the giggles, Gaster calmed down a little before placing a hand over Sans’ and looking him softly in the eyesockets. “In all seriousness, I will admit, I am extremely happy you even did come along and consider me as date material. Asgore knows I’m not the most outgoing monster here, and I’m fairly certain everyone at the lab is sure I’m married to my work. Also, well, quite a few monsters are rather...intimidated by me, as they consider me a figure of authority and someone not to strictly mess around with. Even my own employees seem the same way at times, and do have tendencies to whisper behind my back.”  


Sans looked back at him, a serious expression etched on his features. “‘even considered you as date material’? look, i’m the weirdo who makes bad science puns and pisses off the workers in your lab, and you’re the effing royal scientist-one of the most damn respected monsters in this entire place! don’t act like i’m on some whole other level than you, ‘cause sure as hell i’m not! you’re the guy who is ‘severely out of the other monster’s league’ in this case!  


seriously, ‘dings, don’t be so hard on yourself. us monsters all respect you and your extensive genius, what with the fact you are actually trying to free us all. you don’t have to be a ‘people person’ if you don’t want to be-and you don’t have to let other’s actions and decisions change that. it’s not as though you’re an asshole to everyone you meet, causing people to look at you in fear of whether you’ll come over to their desk and start screaming at them, or you secretly disregard ethics when you experiment on things in private- from what i can tell, no one in your lab thinks that at all. in this case, it’s just that you’re a really friendly and respected person who also just happens to be rather introverted and wants his alone time.

yes, people will be intimidated by you, and yes, people will consider you less approachable than the head of the royal guard, but look upon it as a sign of awe at your brilliance and at your massive contributions to our society as a whole. 

even when i came to work at the lab, i thought you’d be really authoritative, and demand constant work as of the fact we were now officially on the team of the royal scientist himself. however, only a few days after i came in did i realise that wasn’t the case at all- you were actually a really kind monster who was willing to put up with my jokes most of the time, and who, though somewhat strict with his deadlines, was able to appreciate when someone couldn’t complete something on time. all in all, you are an amazing guy, and i find myself feeling completely relaxed and happy around you and at the lab.

you’ve got amazing strengths- simply stick to your guns, and that will still make you one of the best, kindest and most amazing monsters i’ve ever met, no matter what anyone says or thinks. and don’t you forget that!”

Gaster wrapped an arm around Sans, and leaned his head on his shoulder. “And, by ‘sticking to my guns’, I found a wonderful guy who respects me for who I am, and loves me all the same. Sans felt his face blush cyan in response. But, all of a sudden, Gaster then moved his head upward a little, and gave Sans a  _ look.  _ “Despite the fact he thinks he doesn’t deserve me  _ at all. _ ”   


Sans felt himself begin to protest, words on the tip of his tongue-‘i’m not saying that you chose incorrectly, i’m just saying that i’m just a simple jokester while you’re a really amazing and absolutely wonderful guy with lots of respect and that’s kinda something i won’t ever have in my lifetime-’ but Gaster’s look was enough to tell him that he really shouldn’t.  


“No matter what you may think, Sans, you do. You really do, and I can show you how, right here and right now. Look up for a second.”  


Inclining his head, Sans gave a small gasp, at long last taking in all the glowing stones on the ceiling of the cavern, or rather the lights that made up the beautiful reflections on the top of the water. The ones that his fellow monsters wished upon and said to the many echo flowers dotted around where they sat, and the plants that had lead him straight to the place where he was at that very moment. Their place that, as it was right on the edge of a lake, allowed a clear view of quite a lot of the stones, and Sans could easily identify monster constellations made with them.  


He found himself utterly captivated and spellbound by the view.

As he looked over the stars, another obvious thing about them was that the stones were of varying brightness, with the larger, more prominent stones harbouring more glow than the littler ones. Some were in clusters, and some were dispersed. In one particular group, one large stone stood out prominently among a throng of small and medium-sized ones, casting a glow all over them.  


Wrapping his arm around Sans’ shoulder, he pointed towards the cluster of stars Sans had noticed before. “See that cluster of stones, right there?”  


Sans gave a small nod in reply.  


“Without that large stone, that group of stars would not be as bright, or as noticeable. It would simply be a generic cluster of random stones, quite like that one over there.”  


Gaster briefly pointed to an unremarkable stone group far from the subject of his conversation. Indeed, these stones were all small and medium-sized, and did not seem to warrant any sort of attention at all.  


“However, with that large stone added to the group, the entire lot becomes brighter, more luminescent. More noticeable to everyone, and more remarkable.”  


Gaster turned his face towards Sans, and added, quietly “Those stones are like the lab, Sans. The smaller ones are the workers, and the medium sized ones are the more prominent individuals on our team.  


However, you are the largest stone.”  


Sans began to protest lightly at the statement. He wasn't- as he had said to Gaster before, he was just some weird guy who made terrible science puns day in day out and basically annoyed everyone to no end. Hell, if he had a G for every time he’d been told to ‘piss off’, he’d be able to buy himself… a nice cream. Huh, not as much as he’d thought. But that was still a lot, nonetheless. He was about to tell Gaster this (excluding the nice cream part), but Gaster moved a finger over his mouth in the ‘quiet’ gesture, as though anticipating his words.  


“You are. Without you, the lab was a dull place. Everyone worked, clocked in and out, and got their paychecks. But when you came along, it was like the floodgates had opened. Your joking and humorous personality caused everyone to slowly but surely open up, making the lab into a brighter, happier place. Everyone suddenly looked less sullen and dull, and more vibrant and talkative. While, of course, in some cases this may have been a distraction, everyone still got on with their jobs, and any drops in performance have never been too severe.”  


Gaster was silent for a second, before looking up and giving a warm smile.  


“As for me? I am that stone, right there.”

He pointed up toward a medium sized stone that was almost directly beside the large one. The stone was almost completely bathed in the light of the largest, and was positively radiant as a result.  


“Before you, I never joked around, or bothered to talk to anyone, or engaged in any sort of fun activities short of my job. If anyone called me the life of the party at that point, they'd probably be making a sarcastic quip. I never spent any time for myself, or anyone else at all.  


I was practically a robot, Sans.

But, upon your arrival, and when you brightened up the place with your radiant disposition, I began to lighten up a bit. I found myself finding joy in all the little things, and you made me feel much more happier about myself.”  


“All in all, you are worth much more than you think, Sans, to me and everyone around you. And don’t you forget that!”  


Sans looked down, blushing furiously. “well, it is nice to know that my jokes helped everyone. that everyone was happier as a result of my endless punning and apparently good personality.” Placing his head on Gaster’s shoulder, he continued.  


“and that because of it, i found the most brilliant guy in the entire underground.

Moving his arm down from Sans’ shoulder to rest around his waist, he felt Sans do the same, but this time pick up his resting hand, moving it to the middle of their little hug.  


Sitting, watching the stone’s reflections dance across the blue lake with nothing but each other’s company, Gaster closed his eyes in contentment. 

No matter what the world had thrown at them, or what they had thrown at the world, all they knew was that their experiences and understanding of the other had brought them to this exact point in time, and no matter what happened now, in any sort of future timelines or events, the knowledge that they had shared this moment together, and that the other loved them just as much as they did themselves would stick in their minds forever.

And, in this very moment, that was all that mattered to them, and was, in effect, the only thing that mattered at all.  


“I love you, Sans.”  


He felt Sans snuggle into him just a little more.  


“i love you too, Gaster.”


End file.
